I don't Need to Know it
by Valweyn Azalea
Summary: Aku merasa nyaman padamu padahal kita tidak saling tahu nama masing - masing." Kau siapa? Asalmu dari mana?". Laki - laki di sisi kananku terus mengamatiku. Dia kenapa sih? aneh. Kehidupan idol memang berat, dikuntit sasaeng setiap waktu. Untungnya aku gadis biasa, tapi dia...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Mungkin Typo(s), OOC atau mungkin weird dan pairingnya aneh.**

**Sumary : Bagaimana jika kamu menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kamu kenal sebelumnya, bahkan tanpa sadar sampai mencintainya. Kamu tidak mengetahui... apapun tentangnya.**

**Genre : Romance Comedy…**

**Characters : Park Shin Hye**

** ZE;A Siwan**

** NU'EST Minhyun**

** Dan tokoh lain akan hadir seiring berjalannya cerita… :)**

**I Don't Need to Know it**

Author : Valweyn Azalea

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Comedy

Chapter 1 : a Terrorist!

Tik… Tik… Tik…

Derasnya hujan membasahi kanopi halte tempatku berdiri menggigil saat ini. Jam sekolah akan dimulai 20 menit lagi, tapi aku tidak melihat satupun bus yang berniat melintasi halte ini. Ini adalah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru. Aku tidak ingin terlambat dan akhirnya mendapat kursi di paling belakang yang biasanya selalu diisi oleh anak laki – laki. Bunyi hujan semakin deras diselingi bunyi petir nyaring dari arah langit utara. Setengah seragamku telah basah karena rembesan air hujan dari kanopi halte, tepatnya di bagian lengan kanan atas. Aku mohon satu saja… satu bus saja…

" Hishhh.. Jika tidak mendapatkan bus dalam 15 menit ke depan aku akan pulang!"

"Apakah tidak ada seorangpun yang menawariku tumpangan? Jahattttt!"

"Padahal tadi aku melihat mobil Il Seok, Kim Rim, Minha dan Jonwun tckkk hell please," maki-ku ditengah aliran air hujan yang mengalir semakin deras. Akhirnya ditengah puncak amarahku sebuah bus menghampiri halte ini, walaupun ini sudah lewat waktu masuk jam sekolah dan pastilah aku akan terlambat. Aku segera menaiki bus pertama yang aku lihat saat itu.

" Ahjus..sih, hehhs apakahh sudah hehhs tidakh ada tempat duh..duk?" Tanyaku dengan napas yang terengah – engah.

"Aku rasa dibelakang masih ada satu, di sisi sebelah kiri, 2 bangku dari belakang," kata si sopir sambil melihat kaca didepannya untuk memastikan ada satu tempat untukku.

"Ah baiklah. Kamsahamnida"

_'Ah tidak. Apakah yang dimaksud ahjussi itu bangku ini'_ ucapku lirih, ehm sebenarnya tidak lirih juga lumayan kencang malah, tapi aku harap suara air hujan menyamarkan suaraku sehingga orang itu tidak mendengar apapun.

"Jika ingin duduk, duduklah jangan banyak bicara," kata seorang pria di tempat duduk itu. Pakaiannya benar benar abnormal dan aneh. Semua tubuhnya tertutup. Dia memakai baju mungkin setebal 4 lapis, syal dan masker yang menutupi mulutnya, kacamata hitam, serta topi pink yang sama sekali tidak sewarna dengan bajunya yang berwarna hijau dan gayanya yang maskulin. Hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup dan tidak dikenali. Seperti Teroris di film – film.

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, sambil melirik pria aneh di sebelahku aku segera melangkah ke pojok untuk duduk di bangku 'sisa' tersebut. Aku hanya meratapi nasibku nanti disekolah lewat sela kaca jendea disisi kiriku yang di aliri rintihan air hujan. Hujan mengalir semakin dan lebih deras dari yang aku kira. Tidak ada sedikitpun kemungkinan akan berhenti di waktu ini. Aku harap tidak ada kemacetan pagi ini. Aku harap aku tidak begitu terlambat datang ke sekolah. Aku harap ini bukanlah awalan hari burukku. Ya, aku berharap.

"Aish bagaimana ini? Aku harus berjalan dari halte bus menuju gerbang sekolah sejauh 500 meter, lalu berjalan lagi menuju aula, lalu menuju kelas. Itu semua jalur tanpa atap AAAAAAAAA….!" rintihku sambil menggigit jepitan rilakuma-ku.

"Aku ingat sesuatu…. Ahhh iya aku tidak bawa payung, jaket, jas sekolah, rain coat, topi juga. Aku akan kehujanan, seragamku pasti basah, aku tidak bawa baju ganti, apa yang harus aku lakukan? IBUUUU," rengekku selanjutnya yang membuat pria itu risih.

"HEI KAU BISA DIAM TIDAKKK?" teriak pria itu sampai membuat seluruh penumpang bus menoleh ke arah kami berdua, bahkan supirnya sampai menghentikan bus ini.

"Stt… kau yang harusnya diam, lihat itu!" celetukku polos padanya dengan nada dan tatapan tanpa rasa bersalah sambil menunjuk ke sekeliling penumpang yang terdiam karena teriakan si pria.

"Ish kau…" dia menatapku dengan tatapan sinis seperti terroris dan pembunuh bayaran sesungguhnya.

"Eheh emmh.. semuanya..emm maaf," lanjutnya dan desahan napas lega mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Eh kau. Tuan, maaf boleh aku pinjam salah satu dari semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhmu?" akhirnya aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya.

"Kau mau apa? Hah," Tanya si pria curiga padaku, sambil meligkari tangannnya dibagian badan atasnya melindungi pakaian ditubuhnya. Seperti orang bodoh.

"Memangnya aku akan berbuat apa?"Tanyaku polos mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Wanita ini menyeramkan," desahnya lirih yang sayangnya masih bisa aku dengar jelas.

"Kau bilang aku menyeramkan? Justru kau! Berpakaian tebal, serba tertutup, memakan baju berlapis, memakai masker dan dandananmu aneh, seperti…." Aku mengomentari fashion anehnya sampai ia menatapku sinis, dan mungkin hendak melempariku dengan sepatu sneakernya.

"Tunggu… seperti apa? " dia mulai mengancamku.

"Jika aku mengatakannya berjanjilah jangan mengamuk seperti tadi,"

"Katakan cepat!"

"Tidak! Berjanjilah dulu"

"Iya cerewet aku janji, puas?"

"Seperti… mmmh…. teroris," kataku pelan.

"Hah, apa TEROOOORIIIISSS?" teriak pria itu kesal. Tapi karena teriakannya dia membuat sebuah kesalahan.

"Apa? Ada teroris disini?" teriak seorang ibu muda yang tengah menggendong bayinya yangmembuat sang supir menghentikan busnya mendadak.

"Telpon polisi sekarang cepat," perintah seorang ahjussi kepada pemuda di belakangnya.

"AAAAAAAAA…." Teriakan para ahjumma, nenek – nenek bahkan paman – paman memenuhi ruangan bus. Mereka berpikir bahwa disini benar – benar ada teroris.

"Aku tidak ingin mati Tuhan!" semua orang berteriak dan bertingkah kelabakan. Mengira bahwa ada teroris.

"Tangkap terorisnya,"

"Amankan Bomnya"

"Oh tidak bayiku, ibu akan melindungimu, Nak" ucap sang ibu muda tulus pada bayi yang sedang digendongnya.

"Apa yang mereka katakan? Disini benar – benar ada teroris?" tanyaku bingung pada pria itu.

"Stt.. diam. Ini semua karena kamu," dia berbicara cukup pelan.

"Apa kamu terorisnya? Ya Tuhan tidak!" kataku penuh dugaan sambil menutup mulut dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Bagaimana jika benar pria itu adalah teroris, mungkin ini akhir dari kehidupanku.

"Bukan, neon babo yeoja," sanggahnya sambil menjitak ubun – ubunku.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminjamkan pakaianku tapi, sebelumnya kita harus turun dari sini ok?" tawar sang pria dengan senyum manis yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tapi masih hujan,"

"Kita pergi ke restaurant itu, ini pakai topi dan jaketku," katanya sambil menyerahkan miliknya padaku. Aku segera memakai jaket dan topi si pria. Dia hanya menggunakan kacamata dan syal saja.

Kami bergegas melewati kerumunan ahjussi dan ahjumma yang sedang panik saat itu. Kami keluar lewat pintu depan tanpa diketahui siapapun, kecuali seorang bocah wanita berumur 9 tahun-an yang menatap curiga ke arah kami berdua. Tanpa aku sadari, si pria menggandeng tanganku erat. Tangan kanannya memegang tanganku dan tangan kirinya mengisyaratkan bocah itu untuk menutup mulutnya. Hujan diluar tetap saja deras meskipun sudah lebih dari 1 jam mengguyur Seoul. Kami berlari menuju restaurant di seberang bus kami tadi. Restaurant yang cukup sederhana, cukup untuk sekedar berteduh dan menghangatkan diri. Sepertinya restaurant ini sudah cukup berumur. Terlihat dari pintu jati tuanya yang masih kokoh walaupun terlihat retakan di bagian bawah pintu. Dinding kremnya terlihat sedikit kusam dibagian pojok – pojok atas. Bangkunya hanya bangku plastic sederhana dan kurang kokoh menurutku. Seorang ahjumma pemiliknya mengucapkan 'Selamat Pagi' dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiasi bibir merahnya. Ia terlihat baru berumur 35-an. Dress dengan motif bunga dan model yang lawas membuat ia terlihat cantik, dan terlihat seperti wanita tahun 80-an.

"Terima kasih, Ahjumma kau cantik sekali pagi ini," ucap pria di sebelahku dengan wink-nya. Ahjumma itu tersipu, pipinya merona.

"e-eh benarkah? terima kasih kau juga tampan dan pacarmu manis sekali," kata si Ahjumma masih tersipu. Perkataannya membuatku membuka mata lebar lebar dan menatap pria disebelahku dengan sinis.

"E-eh tidak. Kami bukan…" belum selesai bicara, dia memotong kata – kataku sambil menawarkan menunya.

"Kami pesan dua ocha panas saja," kataku lekas karena si pria berpikir terlalu lama.

"Baiklah silahkan duduk,"

Kami menunggu 5 menit untuk minuman kami, dan 5 menit untuk menghabiskannya. Aku pertama kalinya pergi ke restaurant bersama orang yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali. Setelah berdiam cukup lama sambil memperhatikan cangkir teh masing – masing akhirnya aku mengingat sesuatu. Sekolah…

"Tidak, aku terlambat 25 menit eottokhe?" aku benar benar panik sambil melihat jam tanganku yang basah karena hujan.

"Hei bagaimana? Ini karena kamu!" aku menggoyangkan kesal lengan si pria dengan tanganku. Tapi ia hanya diam.

"HEIII KAU TULI?" teriakku di telinganya yang membuat si ahjumma dan 3 pelangan lain menoleh ke arah kami.

"Eh.. maaf semuanya" ucapku dengan bungkukan tanda permintaan maaf.

"Kekeke~ makannya jaga volume suaramu," ejek si pria dengan giggle nya yang terdengar menyeramkan bagiku.

"Aku pergi. Aku pinjam pakaianmu ini. Terima kasih," ucapku padanya sambil melangkah ke arah pintu untuk segera keluar dan pergi ke sekolah. Sepertinya dia tidak mempedulikanku.

"ekhh hhh sebentar lagi samhhpaih 500 meterh lagihh hhh," aku terengah – engah dan napasku tak beraturan karena berlari. Untung saja restaurant tadi tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah.

Sementara itu di restaurant.

"Hahaha dia terlambat, dasar bodoh," si pria terus tertawa dan memegang perutnya yang kesakitan karena tertawa.

"Eh tapi tunggu… "

"Jaket dan topiku dia membawanya. Oh tidak,"

"Itu barang barang branded dari Amerika, hadiah debutku dari ayah,"

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang lebih penting dari itu…."

"Tapi… apa?"

"AH YAA! Dompetku ada disana," pria itu mulai resah dan kelabakan karena si wanita membawa meminjam pakaiannya. Bahkan ia tidak mengenal siapa si wanita.

"Ahjumma, eumm… semuanya jadi berapa ya?" tanyaku padanya ragu.

"10 won saja," jawab ahjumma cantik itu.

"Hah? Ma- mahal sekali,"

"Manager! Kau dimana?"

"Aish kenapa nomernya tidak aktif? Aku tidak punya uang lagi,"

"Bagaimana ini? Sial.. wanita itu"

**CHAPTER 1 END!**

**Chapter 1 selesai ^^ ini untuk Leni-ssi yang kemarin ulang tahun Once Again Happy Birthday :) dan untuk semua juga yang berkenan membacanya! ^-^ maaf kalo ceritanya dan pairingnya agak aneh maybe. Saya author baru dan ini ff pertama maaf kalo banyak kesalahan:)**

**Kalau suka dan ada kritik/saran/komentar review ya please.. saya menerima semua komentar/kritik dengan baik, siapa tau bisa membuat lebih baik ^-^ kamsahamnida!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Mungkin Typo(s), OOC atau mungkin weird dan pairingnya aneh.**

**Sumary : ****Aku merasa nyaman padamu padahal kita tidak saling tahu nama masing - masing." Kau siapa? Asalmu dari mana?" itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan. Kehidupan idol memang berat, dikuntit sasaeng setiap waktu. Untungnya aku gadis biasa, tapi dia...**

**Genre : Romance Comedy…**

**Characters : Park Shin Hye**

** ZE;A Siwan**

** NU'EST Minhyun**

** SNSD's Taeyeon [New Character]**

** Song Joong Ki [New Character]**

** Dan tokoh lain akan hadir seiring berjalannya cerita… :)**

**I Don't Need to Know it**

Author : Valweyn Azalea

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Comedy

Chapter 2: Hari pertamaku

Karena terus mengalir deras selama 4 jam tanpa henti hujanpun mulai perlahan berhenti. Aku pikir dia sudah bosan di Seoul dan lekas pindah ke tempat lain. Karena pinjaman pakaian pria tadi untunglah seragamku tidak basah. Untungnya pagar sekolah belum digembok dan ini memudahkanku untuk masuk tanpa diketahui siapapun. Aku berjalan menelusuri lapangan yang becek akibat hujan tadi pagi, airnya berwarna keruh dan menjijikan. Cipratan genangan air mengotori kaos kaki panjangku yang tadinya berwarna putih mulai berubah menjadi bercak – bercak kecolakatan. Aku mempercepat langkah kaki saat melewati koridor sekolah yang tampak sepi karena mungkin mereka sedang melangsungkan proses belajar mengajar di kelas masing – masing. Kelasku XI-D. Sudah sampai. Ada seorang murid laki – laki yang sedang berdiri bingung di sisi kanan luar kelas, sambil membawa tas dan jasnya yang basah. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Sepertinya dia mencoba tidak menarik perhatian anak murid di dalam sehingga dia mulai berjalan perlahan. Kelas kami terdiri dari pintu depan (pintu biasa) dan pintu belakang (seperti pintu geser). Biasanya siswa yang terlambat akan lewat pintu belakang yang terletak dipojokan persis, sehingga guru yang sedang mengajar biasanya tidak mengetahui kehadiran kami (yang terlambat). Tampaknya ini pertama kalinya murid laki – laki itu terlambat. Wajahnya kebingungan dan resah sekali.

"Whoa…" aku mencoba mengagetkannya dengan menepuk pundaknya.

"Stt.." dia menghembuskan napas sambil menyentuh pundakku.

"Wae? Kau juga terlambatkah?" lalu si pria mengangguk cepat.

"Ayo! Masuk lewat sini," ajakku sambil menggeser pintu belakang kelas, yang sedikit berat dan menimbulkan bunyi 'krak'.

"Ayo! Selagi gurunya sedang menghadap ke papan tulis,"

"Ne," dia menganggukan kepalanya cepat seperti tadi.

Dengan berjinjit kami memasuki kelas tanpa di ketahui guru yang mengajar, kami hanya memberi isyarat kepada beberapa murid lain yang melihat kami terlambat untuk segera mengalihakan pandangannya dengan tidak melihat ke arah kami lagi. Untungnya ada 3 bangku tersisa di dekat pintu belakang. Aku segera menduduki salah satunya dan menghela napas lega setelah berhasil masuk kelas tanpa ketahuan guru. Tapi karena terlambat aku dapat kursi paling belakang yang biasanya diduduki oleh murid laki – laki, terutama mereka yang malas belajar sehingga hanya tertidur di bangku belakang. Murid yang tadi terlambat denganku duduk di sisi kananku. Terlambat 25 menit. . .

"Baiklah anak – anak ibu akan absen," kata guru itu sambil membalikkan badannya yang kini menghadap kami. Name tagnya bertuliskan "Kim Taeyeon" mungkin itu namanya.

"Ahn Jon Woon.. "

"Hadir,"

"Bang Min Ha?"

"Hadir"

"Choi Minho"

"Hadir"

"Daniel Rows"

"Yes, I'm"

"Eh, sejak kapan ada murid asing?" celetukku sambil menatap bingung ke depan.

"Sejak kelas X dia sudah disini," jawab si pria sebelah kananku.

"Eih, jinja? Aku kok tidak tahu?"

"Gong Il Seuk"

"Izin, dia sedang ada pertandingan basket di Busan," kata seorang murid perempuan

"Benarkah? Aku harap dia membawa nama baik sekolah ini," ucap Mrs. Taeyeon diikuti merekahnya senyum dibibir cantiknya.

"Hwang Minhyun,"

"Saya," laki – laki di kananku mengangkat tangan dengan kelima jari tangannya.

"Oh, namanya Minhyun," kataku lirih sambil menengok kea rah kanan dan menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan. Aku mulai mengantuk, dan sedikit tertidur… Tapi 4 menit kemudian.

"Park Shin Hye?"

"…."

"Yang namanya Park Shin Hye?" guru itu memanggil sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"….."

"Eh tidak adakah? Apa absennya salah?" katanya mulai ragu. Seorang murid perempuan membisikkan Mrs. Taeyeon sambil menunjuk ke arah murid perempuan bernama Park Shin Hye. Mrs. Taeyeon lalu berjalan perlahan kearah murid itu, lalu…..

"Park Shin Hye,"

"….." tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei! bangunlah manis," kata si guru mengelus lengan kanan murid yang bernama Shin Hye.

"Aaa..h aku malas.. diamlah," jawab si murid asal.

BRAKKKK! "PARK SHIN HYE-AH !" Mrs. Taeyeon mulai menaikkan nada dan intonasi bicaranya. Dengan wajah yang penuh amarah dan nafasnya naik turun.

"Eh? A..aku? a…a…ada apa?," celetukku reflex, sambil mengangkat kepalaku cepat dan menengok kanan kiri seperti orang bodoh yang di kagetkan. Mrs. Taeyeon. Aku buru – buru merapihkan rambutku yang sedikit perantakan, membersihkan kotoran disudut mata, lalu berdiri dan menatap serius ke arahnya. Minhyun mulai menatapku dan tertawa pelan. Aku Malu.

"Jangan tertidur dikelas, ini peraturanku Park Shin… Hye!"

"B-b-ba-baiklah, a-ak -aku minta ma-maaf,aku bersa-salah," ucapku terbata penuh penyesalan padanya, sambil membungkuk berulang kali. Tubuhku merinding. Bergetar pelan.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, cantik. Aku yakin ini mudah untukmu," seketika wajahnya yang menyeramkan penuh amarah berubah menjadi wajah yang ramah, penuh kasih saysng dan kelembutan, intonasinya pun terdengar penuh arti dan lembut. Aku langsung mengangguk cepat dan menurut begitu saja.

JLEB... bagaimana bisa? Kenapa dia lebih menyeramkan dari guru killer sekalipun.

Aku benar – benar tidak mood untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya setiap hari aku tidak mood. Aku sebenarnya ingin bermain – main dengan buku gambar yang sengaja ku bawa, tapi sikap Mrs. Taeyeon membuatku benar – benar tidak ingin melakukan hal – hal lain yang membuatnya marah. Pelajaran matematika-pun dimulai dengan pembukaan serentetan catatan di papan tulis yang harus kami salin ke buku catatan. Setelah itu Mrs. Taeyeon menjelaskan satu persatu apa yang ia tulis. Bagi kami yang sial, kami akan diminta maju untuk mengerjakan 2 soal yang ia buat. Hukuman random ia berikan bagi kami yang gagal mengerjakan soalnya. Ada yang korban menyanyi, berjoget, mencabuti rumput setelah pulang sekolah, sampai harus membersihkan sampah setiap kelas. Hari pertama aku beruntung. Akhirnya bel-pun mengakhiri penderitaan pelajaran Matematika. Pelajaran kedua. Seorang pria separuh baya memasuki ruang kelas 5 menit kemudian. Tam…pan sekali.

"Annyeong! Aku Mr. Song Joong Ki aku mengajar English," sapa si guru pria sambil membungkuk sekali ke arah murid – murid.

"Guru baru ya?" seorang murid wanita memulai percakapan.

"Waah muda sekali," murid lain memuji. Mulai terdengar celotehan dan pujian dan rata - rata pujiannya berasal dari murid perempuan.

"Tampannya,"

"Tidak! aku lebih tampan," murid laki – laki menolak.

"Aku guru baru disini meggantikan Mr. Kwang Soo yang pensiun," kata Mr. Song Joong Ki meratakan senyumnya diseluruh bibir.

"Berapa umur Mr.?" tanyaku asal dan tidak peduli, setelah itu menegak air putih di tempat minumku.

"Ah, aku 29 tahun," jawabnya

"Ehngkkk…..prrrrttt," tanpa sengaja karena kaget akan jawabannya air dimulutku buyar keluar, mengarah ke laki – laki di sisi kananku. Minhyun. Wajah Minhyun berubah. Semua menengok ke arah kami

"Anda berasal dari mana?" serentetan pertanyaan terus – menerus muncul. Tanpa ada yang peduli lagi dengan semburan air dari mulutku. Aku memalingkan pandangan kearah Minhyun.

"Eh aku minta maaf aku tidak sengaja," kataku mencoba membersihkan bagian jasnya yang tadinya basah karena air hujan dan ditambah basah oleh air semburanku.

"Sudahlah taka apa," sahutnya tenang.

"Eh?" aku kembali duduk ke bangkuku.

"Muda sekali, anda tampan pula," seorang murid wanita paling depan memuji dengan lantang.

"Eh? Te-terima kasih. Aku jadi malu," wajah Mr. Joong Ki mulai memerah dan ia menggaruk bagian samping kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Diantara murid wanita lain aku memang terlihat biasa saja dengan guru itu, tapi sebenarnya aku memiliki perasaan lain. Tapi mungkin sainganku akan banyak atau… dia sudah bertunangan bahkan menikah. Semua murid wanita terlihat begitu antusias, bergairah dan serius mengikuti pelajaran kali ini, dibanding pelajaran sebelumnya. Entah serius karena pelajaran atau serius karena terus – terusan memperhatikan wajah tampan guru di hadapan mereka. Aku masih mengkhawatirkan apakah Minhyun marah karena hal tadi atau dia sudah memaafkanku.

"Ah akhirnya aku harus melakukan ini. Sial," maki si pria pada nampan kayu yang di pegangnya. Mengelap tangannya berulang kali dengan celemek hijau muda motif bunga bunga cantik.

"Ini semua gara - gara wanita sekolahan tadi, dasar!"

"Pekerjaanmu buruk sekali ya," ejek si ahjumma berjalan melewatinya.

"Eh? Begitu ya? Mianhae," si pria membungkuh berulang kali kepada ahjumma.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya ahjumma sambil menuangkan ocha di cangkir- cangkir unik kuno miliknya.

"Siwan imnida,"

"Baiklah, Siwan berikan ocha ini kepada pelanggan ke-tiga puluhmu," Ahjumma itu mulai menaruh ochanya di atas nampan kayu kuno yang di pegang si pria itu.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang,Ahjumma?"

"Dua puluh pelanggan lagi ok?!" setelah mendengar kalimat menyakitkan dari ahjumma, siwan mulai mendengus kesal, berjalan ke arah pelanggan itu.

"Silahkan ocha nya tuan dan nona," Siwan mempersilahkan pelanggannya sambil memberikan senyuman manias ditengah gerutuannya.

"Siwan? " si pelanggan memanggil Siwan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hyung? Dan…" Siwan menoleh ke arah gadis dihadapan pelanggan pria.

"Dia pacarku…" jawab si pelanggan datar.

Siwan lalu menarik tangan pelanggannya dan mulai berbisik memaki pada si pelanggan "Kau keterlaluan sekali! Aku menelfon manager dan ternyata kau berkencan disini, Tuhan!"

"Aku mematikan ponselnya, aku tidak ingin ada yang menelpon dan merusak semuanya,"

"Pinjam 50 won,"

"Eh? Banyak sekali…"

"Lalu topi dan jaketmu,"

"Eh? Ini juga?"

"PINJAM! Atau aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada agensi?," Siwan mengancam hingga managernya pasrah seperti habis ditodong pembunuh bayaran. Setelah itu dia membayar minuman 10 won-nya dan meninggalkan restaurant kuno itu.

"Ish jaket dan topinya bau sekali, biarlah daripada ada sasaeng yang melihatku berkeliaran disini,"

"Akhirnya tanpa harus melayani 20 pelanggan tadi aku bisa pulang, bahkan ahjumma memotong total pesananku dari 10 won menjadi 5 won hahaha,"

***Minhyun POV***

Hari pertama sekolah di tahun ajaran baru memang mendebarkan. Penuh tantangan. Dia terlihat bodoh tapi sebenarnya sangat manis dan lugu. Aku harap ice cream ini bisa membuat kami lebih dekat. Aku memandanginya dari jauh, melihatnya duduk di taman sekolah ditemani alat tulis dan buku gambarnya. Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah,empat lang... Langkahku terhenti melihat seorang pria tinggi semampai dengan celana hitam dan kemeja biru langitnya sudah berada di hadapan wanita yang sedang aku pandangi sejak tadi. Tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka. Tapi wanita itu tampaknya bahagia melihat pria berkemeja biru langit itu menghampirinya dengan senyuman lembut. Tangan sang pria menyentuh lembut bahu gadis itu, menepuk - nepuknya perlahan sambil tertawa lepas bersama. Aku mengenal si pria. Harapanku mengenal lebih dekat gadis itu sudah punah hilang terbawa angin yang berhembus lembut menuju arah timur, arah si pria dan wanita itu berada….

Aku membalikkan badan setelah melihat mereka dan mengamati sedikit apa yang sedang dilakukan keduanya. Pergi melangkahkan kaki menuju arah yang berlawanan. Akan aku apakan ice cream ini? Dibuang lebih baik. Baru ingin mendekat selangkah sudah ada yang menentang. Lebih baik aku tidak melihat hal tadi. Aku tidak butuh untuk mengetahuinya. . . .

**CHAPTER 2 END-**

**Ini chapter kedua I don't need to know it. Valweyn berterima kasih untuk yang sudah membacanya, jika ada saran dan komentar bahkan pujian silahkan review ^^)/ hehe jangan pelit – pelit reviewnya buat yang udah baca. **

**Reply review:**

**Sullitralala: jeongmal gomawo atas pujiannya ahaha XD aku tidak se absurd itu eonnie-ya!**

**Dorkyeol : I think I know you. . . but thankyou ngakaknya, ntar chapt selanjutnya baca lagi ya 3**


End file.
